Young and Free
by loveharvestmoon
Summary: Mae-Lin is just an ordinary, young adult who dreams of big. Well big meadows maybe and big cows, you can still count them as big right? This is the story of a young girl who moves away to live with her aunty and ends up with a farm and with a passion for mystery she uncovers a rumour and basically gets a new job as a teacher...


"_**Young and free"**_

_**Chapter I**_

I stretched my arms as the pale morning sun greeted me. A perfect sun rise on the beach, on the first morning of my life on Sunshine Islands. My aunty Mirabelle had greeted me warmly and the same for Julia (my cousin.) However it was a different story with Vaughn he was cold and seemed to be isolated on his own, but to be honest Sabrina had a soft spot for him. I picked myself up and gathered my herbs I had collected, this would earn me a tiny profit to get me started, yeah I was getting paid from aunty Mirabelle but she probably expected me to work with petite pay. I was aiming much higher than this. So I began to look for property, the only thing available was a compact farm just north of the town. But this would cost an immense amount of gold. So I was stuck... I just settled down to a normal, monotonous life with aunty.

_**Chapter II**_

Well as it turns out my life wasn't going to be boring. This bit was really extreme but believe it or not it happened. It was a usual morning; I woke up, got dressed and went to the beach. I was on my way back home with my herbs, when Taro stopped me in my tracks.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He replied with "you look very bored of your life"

I shyly agreed with him.

"So I'm giving you the farm!"

"What!" I exclaimed.

"You heard me, your having the farm, for free. Here some tools and seeds to get you started."

I took the tools and seeds and dumped them in my back pack. I then rushed to tell aunty.

"Wow that's great! I'll get Gannon to build you an animal barn and you can have our Bessie!"She told me.

I strolled upstairs and packed my bags, Julia gave me a suspicious look from across the landing.

"Where you going?"

"Taro's given me the farm."

"Cool, y- you will visit some time won't you?"

Her words were a rush and her face was reddening.

"Course I will"

She immediately looked calmed. So I made my way to the farm in hopes of an exciting life...

_**Chapter III**_

My hopes and dreams were going ok. The crops were summer crops as we were having unseasonably warm weather. Goddess sake. It was only spring. Well I couldn't complain. So I set to work giving my crops a lot of water. I then decided to go to the other beach, because I hadn't checked out the herbs down there and right now they were what were keeping me alive -food and money wise. I glanced around and something caught my eye so I walked over. Now that was something that wasn't usually there. A boat. I mean it was only a small one but boats don't usually come. So I went to check it out.

"Hey my names Kirk, I'm gonna be taking people to different islands, I also hear, I mean it's just a rumour but there is supposed to still be people living on old Mushroom Island no one has set foot on there for years, well maybe those natives have but I'm not sure. Well you riding or not?" He spoke very speedily so it was hard to take it all in.

"Ummm... Sure take me to Mushroom Island" I wasn't superior at leaving things that shouldn't be found out. So my curiosity took over. I jumped on the boat and my curls bounced from my head until gravity pulled them back to their rightful place. It was great to be out at sea and to hear the glimmering, cobalt waves lap gently and play a tranquil melody against the boat which was leisurely rocking as it glided forward towards our destination. It was a blissful scene that soon was ruined as we docked at Mushroom Island. I felt bitterly sad to come off the boat, but remembered my passion for mystery. So I set out to explore...

_**Chapter IIII**_

I was deeply interested in the mushrooms inhabiting the island that I completely forgot about the mystery until suddenly a snapping twig filled the silence. I swiftly span around, and followed the soft pad of feet walking on the moss- covered ground. A hut covered with ivy was my second clue. Well not really a clue it was essentially the end of the mystery a hut covered with ivy what more evidence could you want? The best thing was to just leave them to peacefully live on as they had before. But I was not a great example of the best thing. Ok I was practically the opposite but I can't control what I am like. Can I? So I furtively sneaked up to the door and knocked it was almost like I hadn't knocked. Surely I had more guts than this. So I tried again this time more assertively. The door was slightly opened and an ageing mans wrinkled face appeared ;he was wearing a leopard print dress type of thing, a pipe that looked exactly like a lizard sticking out of his mouth at an odd angle- I began to wonder if it was a real lizard and a spear in his hand. I asked him if I could go in.

To my amazement, he replied with "Yes... come in."

So I accepted his offer and walked in. It certainly looked like an old tribe had risen from their deathbed. So I assumed that he was part of a tribe that had been in his family for generations.

A young man around my age then walked in and shouted

"Hey Wada I'm back!"

A startled look then crawled onto his face, he rushed and grabbed a dagger and pointed it at me.

"Who is this get out!"

"Hi, nice to meet you too!" I replied sarcastically.

"I'm from the mainland there was a rumour that there were people living here so I came to check it out. But I'm not going to hurt you! My name is Mae-Lin. What's yours?" I added.

"Oh, ok! My name is Shea this is my step father Wada"

I was surprised at the hasty change of his tone of voice, one minute he was about to jab me with a dagger the next he was politely shaking my hand. My lips curved into a smile and he smiled right back at me.

_**Chapter V**_

Before I knew it I was seeing Shea on a regular basis. We were fast developing a bond that seemed to be as tight as anything. Of course I still had my farm responsibilities but my life was much more charming and motivating. I can't imagine what life would be like without Shea to secretly humour me with his impractical questions like how I got my hair to be so elongated! I know it is wrong to laugh but he does not have a clue about 21st century life well I guess there were no girls in his tribe that he memorized. The other day I took him to my farm and to meet the villagers but oh it was so funny he ran away as soon as he saw my horse he considered it was a beast and then tried to protect me from him, that was quite sweet but poor, little Twilight didn't understand why he couldn't see me and Twilight wouldn't harm a fly even if it angered him. Then I took him to meet the villagers and of course Denny showed off about his 'fishing skills' but Shea took no notice. I then took him for a bite to eat at the cafe. But of course he thought the food was bizarre and outlandish so I just took him home. The next day he begged me to show him something else so I took him to a festival. He enjoyed it deeply and begged to go again to a different festival, so I agreed. Days started to move by a lot more rapidly. I was really just doing the same thing; I tend to get really bored of staying in the same place. So I upgraded my farm but it didn't help I wasn't sure what to do, so I played a bit of match making and got Vaughn to warm up to Sabrina a little more and it worked. They married on the 6th winter. And it was a cause for great celebration so I got my posh clothes on and went to meet Shea and Wada they had superb clothes on well not clothes but cute zebra print skirts. I guided them over to the church. And Alisa and Nathan began the ceremony.

_**Chapter VI**_

After the vows were said plus they had tied the knot a great feast was held. I inaudibly made my way to the beach, and left the party early. I needed a bit of alone time, I wasn't sure why but it felt too much for me, I'm normally the party animal around here. But I sat down and gazed at the sea that lay before me. The sun was just setting and the turtles were crawling back into the sea. To my surprise Shea came running up to me to ask if I was alright.

I just replied with "Yeah I'm great. I gotta get back to the farm soon though, so I will see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, laterz"

"Bye"

I dawdled back to my farm looking forward to a deep night sleep.

The early, morning sun greeted me with a smile and I pulled my clothes on; it was only 5:50am the animals would be cranky if I woke them at this time. So I decided to creep down to the beach. It was an amazing view. I remembered my first day here. I had stretched my arms and the sun rise had been the best I had ever seen. I wasn't sure what would happen next but I decided to stay here just for a little while, I could sell the farm easily enough if I ever wanted to move. I got up and went back to work on the farm what else could I do, but it didn't matter, the sun rise looked almost as great as it had done on my first ever morning.


End file.
